Rami Malek
Rami Said Malek born May 12, 1981), is an American actor and producer. His breakthrough role was as computer hacker Elliot Alderson in the USA Network television series Mr. Robot (2015–2020), for which he received several accolades, including the 2016 Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series. In 2018, he portrayed Freddie Mercury in the biopic Bohemian Rhapsody, for which he received critical acclaim and won several awards. He will play the mysterious Villain Safin in No Time to Die. Early life Malek was born in the city of Torrance,Scott Feinberg (June 20, 2017). "Awards Chatter Podcast – Rami Malek". The Hollywood Reporter (Podcast). iTunes. Event occurs at 03:05–12:17. Retrieved October 30, 2019. a region of Los Angeles County, California, on May 12, 1981, to Egyptian immigrant parents, Said Malek and Nelly Abdel-Malek. He has said he is also "an eighth Greek".NileFM staff (October 17, 2018). "Rami Malek's Mom Didn't Want To Live In America". NileFM. Archived from the original on December 14, 2018. Retrieved December 11, 2018. Lamont, Tom (October 14, 2018). "Rami Malek: 'Being offered the part of Freddie Mercury was a gun-to-the-head moment'". The Guardian. Archived from the original on November 12, 2018. Retrieved December 4, 2018. His parents and older sister left Cairo in 1978 after his father, a travel agent and tour guide, became intrigued with Western visitors. Career Since 2018, Malek has been developing a film for Universal Pictures with Mr. Robot creator Sam Esmail based on the memoir American Radical by Tamer Elnoury and Kevin Maurer; the story centers on an undercover Muslim FBI agent working for the agency post-9/11.Kit, Borys (June 6, 2018). "'Mr. Robot's' Rami Malek, Sam Esmail Team for Muslim Undercover FBI Agent Thriller". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved October 30, 2019. Malek and Esmail are also working together on another undisclosed project.O'Connell, Michael (October 3, 2019). "Sam Esmail on 'Battlestar Galactica' and Life After 'Mr. Robot'". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved October 30, 2019. During the press tour for Bohemian Rhapsody, Malek said he is working on a film, one he plans to write, produce, and direct himself on a small budget, since it is a story that he says "might get passed on by studios looking for something a bit more broad and commercial".Kohn, Eric (October 29, 2018). "'Bohemian Rhapsody': Rami Malek on Bryan Singer Set Drama, Playing 'a Gay Icon,' and How 'Mr. Robot' Changed His Life". IndieWire. Archived from the original on December 6, 2018. Retrieved December 5, 2018. On April 25, 2019, Malek was cast as the main villain in the James Bond film No Time to Die; he plays the "supervillain" Safin. Principal photography on the film began in April 2019 and wrapped that October. It has a release date of April 2020. In May 2019, Malek joined the cast of the crime thriller Little Things, opposite Denzel Washington and Jared Leto. Production on the film began in fall 2019. Personal life The actor has lent his support to charities, such as the Epidermolysis Bullosa Medical Research Foundation and the ACLU.Olivier, Ellen (January 17, 2017). "Brad Pitt, Rami Malek, Cindy Crawford and Sting attend weekend charity event Rock 4 EB! in Malibu". Los Angeles Times. Archived from the original on December 15, 2018. Retrieved December 14, 2018. @ItsRamiMalek (July 19, 2018). "I am continuously shocked and heartbroken by these shameful revelations. Please please join me in donating to the heroic ACLU. Any amount helps. action.aclu.org/give/donate-to-aclu … What further action do you all think we can take? Please comment below!" (Tweet). Retrieved July 4, 2019 – via Twitter. In September 2018, Malek started working with the (RED) organization after being inspired by his Freddie Mercury role.Ilchi, Layla (September 22, 2018). "Allison Williams, Rami Malek Celebrate Montblanc, RED Partnership". Women's Wear Daily. Archived from the original on September 22, 2018. Retrieved January 22, 2019. As an ambassador to raise awareness and funds to help eliminate HIV/AIDS, Malek traveled to Eswatini to "learn more about the state of HIV/AIDS in sub-Saharan Africa". During his visit, Malek said, "To collectively come together and tackle, you know, arguably one of the largest, most horrific diseases anyone has ever known. That can happen right now. I can't think of anything that I'd rather be a part of, more than fulfilling any personal dream or aspiration". Refrences Category:Real people Category:Bad guy actors Category:Actors Category:No Time To Die Cast